Various resin compositions are used conventionally to protect the surface of electric/electronic components and to prevent the attachment or the like of soil and water. Silicone resin compositions with their excellent characteristics such as heat resistance and weather resistance are used for such applications (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3). Such silicone resin compositions are used, i.e., applied and cured as agents such as coating agents, potting agents and liquid gasket agents, to protect the surface of electric/electronic components.